


The Newest Batkid

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel doesn't want to cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newest Batkid

“I’m not wearing anything like  _that.”_  For someone that wanted to help, Dick thought, Ciel sure was a stubborn little shit that refused to cave to tradition.

“Come on! I  _told_ you, you don’t have to be Robin. It can be any kind of bird you want. Or maybe even something that just flies, like how Bruce is Batman!” Dick tried to cajole him one more time, but was rewarded by a death glare from the boy in question.

For a moment, Dick didn’t get an answer, before Ciel sighed and caved. “I have crippling asthma,” he explained - something that Dick could’ve known if he had read Ciel’s records, oops, but better that the boy didn’t know that. “I’m blind in one eye, and I need my cane to walk sometimes. I’m  _not…”_ His face twisted into a look the acrobat could easily recognize. “I’m not capable of that kind of physical activity.”

Ahhh. So he wanted to help, but… Dick light up with a grin and grabbed Ciel’s arm, hauling the child behind him. “Come on, then, I know someone who you should meet!”

The kid blinked, surprised - clearly a bit nervous, though after his…  _introductions_ to some members of the family, Dick wasn’t particularly shocked to see it. “W-Who?”

Nightwing flashed him a quick, warm smile. “Oracle.”


End file.
